FF5 Romance Pack
by LIEKWUT
Summary: Sucky name, but it's romance. 2 Oneshots starring ButzLenna and ButzFaris. Challenge as well 'cuz they're really short. BUTZLENNA COMPLETED, BUTZFARIS ON THE WAY


Author's Notes: Almost all characters belong to the guys who made FF5. I made up only a character or two.

Anyways I LUV FF5, probably because I only own FF I-V so I don't have much of a choice (And 4 is broken). But I luv it just the same. Despite this I find it lacking in one area: ROMANCE. Without it it just doesn't seem as good as one with a clear, major romance. There is a little at the beginning between Butz and Lenna but that aside all there is is Butz and Galuf blushing over bar girls and the girls sleeping. So I decided to go along and see what would happen when Butz gets in to Lenna and Faris. The first story is Lenna, the second on the way is Faris. Hope you like short because this is just some short stuff, I'm a bit preoccupied with another story possibly on the way for NARUTO. Comments please!

(This is based during the Ship Graveyard thing when they battle the Siren. They're already battling it)

Butz: Normal

Lenna: White Mage

Galuf: Black Mage

Faris: Time Mage

---

"YAAAA!" Butz screamed as he slashed at the Siren with more force than he ever had in his life. The Siren had just nearly _killed_ Lenna, who was already low on health and she didn't have the strength to go on. The Phoenix Down had been used on Galuf and the potions were all gone, there was nothing to help her now... Except Butz of course.

The Siren growled a bit and backed off, changing back to her normal state. "You... You must truly care for her, ne? In that case..." the Siren screeched, looking at Butz with a gleam in her eye. She took off, and in an instant she was at the side of Lenna preparing to strike. "NO!" Butz screamed, swinging his sword and nearly decapitating the Siren.

The Siren screeched and lunged at him. It was in vain. He turned around and slashed at her repeatedly, each time harder than the last. The Siren laughed. "You truly _do_ love her, don't you? I guess I should have known. You two just had an air about you of closeness... Oh well, it's too late now," and the Siren was thus surprised by a dangerously close sword swung harder than ever.

Butz was in such a rage that he forgot that Lenna was still slightly conscious. "Of...slashcourse...slashI...slashlove...slashher!" he screamed, bringing down his sword so fast and so hard so many times that it was like a metal rain. Lenna blinked and watched as Butz finally overtook the Siren and ran her through. But she was too weak... she blacked out.

3 DAYS LATER, IN THE CARWEN HOSPITAL

Lenna opened her eyes after a LONG sleep. Her first sight were Faris and Galuf, bandaged up but with nothing too serious, just some scratches and Galuf had a broken arm. Lenna smiled. "Hey you guys..." she said weakly. Her head turned slowly more towards them and she saw Butz there, sitting with his head down. "Ahh... Butz," she almost whispered. Butz looked up.

"Y-you... What did you say about me before you killed the Siren?" she asked, her voice gradually returning to her. She noticed that she could move her arms pretty well but she still felt pretty terrible. Butz blushed and didn't say anything, but Galuf laughed and said right out, "He said that he loves you!" Immediately Butz was upon him, slapping him for telling Lenna.

Butz backed off immediately, though, although Galuf didn't do anything else, since Butz realized that there was nothing to do. "I'm... I'm going out. I'll be back... later," he muttered, going for the door. "Butz," he heard Lenna say as he was about to go. "Can you help me with something?" she asked, and he sighed but went over to the side of the bed. "What do you need help with?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Lenna feigned to be hard-of-hearing. Butz squatted down to be head-level with Lenna next to her. "I said what do you need help with?" he said in the same monotone voice. She smiled. "Well... this," she said and she immediately put her hand behind Butz's head and pulled him in to kiss her. Butz didn't spring back but his face showed definite shock and awe.

Lenna, on the other hand, smiled warmly. "I love you too, Butz," she said quietly and kissed him again. Butz had apparently decided and began to kiss Lenna back. Meanwhile, as Butz and Lenna were making out, Faris dragged an objective Galuf out of the room to let Butz and Lenna be alone for a while...

END OF BUTZ/LENNA

----------

Well, I'm finished with Butz/Lenna. I've had this in my head for a couple days now and I like how it's turned out on WordPad.

And I got to thinking... Since they're so short and I don't have that kind of time, I'm giving out my first ever challenge, here it is:

Write up a sequel to either story. It must be at least as long as the story you're writing a sequel to and must correspond with the one I wrote. Can be any rating, even M, just e-mail me when I'm done and tell me with a link to the story, K? If you wanna do the challenge, go ahead. If not that's okay by me, I'm just in this for the fun of it, not to make anyone write a story.


End file.
